My Sakura Is A Kitsune No Kyuubi
by ghazalirachel
Summary: Suigetsu, Naruto, dan Kiba membebaskan seekor arwah kitsune, kitsune itu berubah menjadi perempuan cantik dan bertemu dengan sasuke. bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, nyook, langsung baca bad summary


Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Warning : Terinspirasi dari drama My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho, Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya

Chapter 1 : Awal Pertemuan

Kantin di Konoha High School sangat ramai, mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat dan para murid pergi berguyur untuk mengisi energi dikantin. Termasuk siswa-siswa yang sangat terkenal di Konoha High School ini, mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Tampak seorang siswa dengan rambut perak dan gigi taring, Suigetsu, tengah serius bercerita. Sedangkan teman-temannya tampak mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Saat aku singgah diperpustakaan, aku menemukan kitab tua ini di rak paling pojok" ucap Suigetsu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto buku tua tersebut. " Dibuku ini tertulis bahwa di Kuil Inari yang sudah sangat tua di hutan Timur Konoha terdapat sebuah Prasasti yang menyimpan arwah Kitsune. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi kesana ?!" sambung Suigetsu antusias. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi bosan mereka.

"Lupakan saja, Suigetsu. Kitsune itu hanyalah mitos." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Suigetsu langsung mendecih karena orang pintar seperti Shikamaru mematahkan semangatnya.

"Tapi, kenapa buku itu bisa ada di perpustakaan sekolah? Tidakkah itu aneh? Sedangkan Kitsune hanya mitos." Naruto mulai berargumen.

"Sekolah kita ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, dan kudengar, Hashirama-sama, lelaki yang membangun sekolah ini dulu, sangat tertarik dengan Legenda Kitsune. Dia terus mencari tahu soal Kitsune, sampai-sampai dia berkeliling keseluruh Kuil Inari di Jepang. Mungkin saja salah satu kitab yang dia dapat dalam perjalanannya dulu tertinggal disini." Jawab Neji, ketua osis di Konoha High School. Dia memutar mata nya bosan karena keterlambatan otak Naruto dalam menganalisis.

"Oh, seperti itu. Lalu apakah Hashirama-sama benar-benar bertemu dengan Kitsune itu?"

"Mana kutahu." Neji mulai jengah, apakah Naruto pikir dia itu Hashirama-sama? Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Neji. Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam sambil mendengar lagu lewat I-pod hanya memutar bola matanya, dia sejak tadi tidak mendengar apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan dan tampak tidak tertarik untuk ikut berbincang. Lebih baik dia menikmati makanannya.

"Tapi walaupun itu mitos, apa tidak sebaiknya kita coba kesana dan mencari prasasti itu? Kan lumayan jika Kitsune itu benar-benar ada dan keluar dari persembunyian nya, kita bisa menjadikannya Pembantu kita atau kita pamerkan ke sosial media agar kita terkenal dan dapat banyak uang." Hasut Suigetsu lagi sambil mengerling nakal. Naruto dan yang lain-minus Sasuke-sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Suigetsu. "Bagaimana, kalian tertarik? Neji? Shikamaru ?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Neji sambil menyuap sepotong kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah menjemput alam mimpinya. Suigetsu hanya bisa cemberut, dilirik nya Sasuke yang sedang menikmati lagu yang mengalun ditelinganya, berharap Sasuke mau ikut. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian mau kan ?" tanya Suigetsu pada Naruto, Chouji dan Kiba. Chouji menggeleng dan langsung pergi untuk membeli snack. "Kalian mau kan? Kiba? Naruto? Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" paksa Suigetsu, oh, jangan lupakan mata yang berbinar milik Suigetsu agar Naruto dan Kiba mau mengikuti ajakan nya. "Ya, ya, ya?"

"Tidak, ah. Jika terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Tolak Kiba sambil menggeleng. Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Biar aku saja yang tanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa. Kalian cukup temani aku saja untuk mencari prasasti Kitsune itu." Kata Suigetsu meyakinkan Naruto dan Kiba. "Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Suigetsu terus memaksa dan akhirnya karena bosan dipaksa, Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya mau ikut juga.

"Baiklah, hanya temani saja, ya." Jawab Kiba dengan pasrah. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Kemudian dia melirik kearah Naruto.

"Arghh, iya, iya." Jawab Naruto kesal.

oOo

Terjadi pertengkaran untuk yang kesekian kalinya di Kediaman besar milik klan Uchiha. Pertengkaran ini didominasi oleh Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dengan anak bungsunya, Sasuke. Sedangkan Mikoto, tampak melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi antara anak dan suaminya. Dia merutuki Itachi, anak sulungnya yang sedang diluar kota dan baru akan pulang besok, biasanya Itachi lah yang bisa memisahkan Fugaku dan Sasuke.

" Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau dilahirkan sebagai seorang Uchiha dan diberikan fasilitas yang lengkap oleh orang tuamu !" teriak Fugaku marah.

"Sudahlah, Fugaku. Jangan terlalu keras pada Sasuke. Dia masih 17 tahun, kau terlalu keras padanya" ucap Mikoto lembut sambil mengusap pundak Fugaku. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan amarahnya sedikitpun. "Sasuke, jangan melawan pada ayahmu." Sambung Mikoto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur bila aku menjadi Uchiha yang mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau, termasuk kebebasan." Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku tidak menghendaki posisi untuk menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp. Aku hanya ingin sukses dengan caraku sendiri seperti Ita-"

Plaaakkk!

Bunyi itu terdengar keras ketika pipi Sasuke dihantam sebuah telapak tangan milik Fugaku. Fugaku menatap nanar anaknya, antara rasa bersalah dan amarah yang masih melunjak. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Fugaku langsung membuang mukanya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil mengusap pipinya yang ditampar.

"Cih, sialan." Sasuke mendecih dan langsung pergi dari rumah. Dihampirinya Bugatti Veyron hitam miliknya yang masih terparkir diluar gerbang rumahnya. Segera saja Sasuke melaju menuju Klub malam tempat langganan Sasuke jika sedang bosan atau sedang ada masalah. Walaupun Sasuke tau, masalahnya tidak akan hilang jika dia menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minum bersama para wanita jalang yang ada disana.

oOo

Suigetsu, Naruto, dan Kiba berencana untuk mampir sebentar ke Klub malam langganan mereka. Dan tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang dikelilingi para wanita disana. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sasuke.

"Teme, kau mau ikut kami ke hutan Timur Konoha ? kami akan bertemu dengan gadis cantik disana." Ucap Naruto berbohong agar Sasuke mau ikut dengan mereka. Karena yang dia tahu, Sasuke pasti tidak mendengarkan obrolan dikantin tadi.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Orang bodoh macam apa kau, Dobe? Hutan Timur Konoha sangat sepi." Ucap Sasuke Dingin. Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak mau ikut, kau pasti menyesal, ttebayo !"

"Hn."

"Haah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi, Sui, Kiba !" ajak Naruto. Dan kemudian mereka bertiga pergi ke hutan Timur Konoha tanpa Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin kearah teman-temannya yang sudah pergi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi kegiatan nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

oOo

Butuh waktu hampir sejam untuk sampai ke hutan Timur Konoha, dan saat sudah sampai, Suigetsu dan yang lainnya segera menulusuri hutan hingga mereka sekarang berada ditengah-tengah hutan lebat. Diwaktu yang bersamaan pula, di Klub malam, Sasuke yang merasa bosan dengan wanita-wanita di Klub memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto, Kiba, dan Suigetsu yg sekarang sudah berada di Hutan Timur Konoha.

Balik ke 3 orang pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk mencari Kuil Inari ditengah-tengah hutan lebat ini. Cukup memakan waktu 27 menit untuk mencari Kuil Inari. Suigetsu menghela napas lega saat menemukan sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk Kuil, namun sudah bobrok dan tak terurus. Segera saja Suigetsu mengajak Naruto dan Kiba untuk mencari prasasti didalam Kuil ataupun disekitar Kuil. Suigetsu langsung sumringah saat menemukan sebuah prasasti tua dibelakang Kuil tersebut.

"Hei ! Naruto ! Kiba ! Cepat kesini !"Panggil Suigetsu antusias. Naruto dan Kiba langsung menuju kearah suara Suigetsu yang memanggil nya tadi.

"Ha? Ada apa ?"Sahut Kiba bosan, Suigetsu rasanya seperti memerintah dia dan Naruto. Masih untung Kiba dan Naruto mau ikut menemani, eh, malah Suigetsu asal suruh menyuruh mereka untuk mencari Kuil, Prasasti, dan sekarang apa lagi.

"Aku menemukannya ! Benar-benar menemukannya ! Prasasti Kitsune !"Seru Suigetsu semangat. Naruto yang berada di belakang Kiba segera berlari menuju Suigetsu, tak perduli bahwa kiba hampir jatuh tersungkur akibat Naruto yang rusuh.

"Mana?! Man...Waahhhh, ternyata benar-benar adaaaa !" Naruto bahkan tak percaya dan sekarang sudah semangat seperti Suigetsu. Kiba hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Kiba sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Suigetsu langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel warna hitam. Setelah beberapa kali mengotak-atik sesuatu diponsel nya, Suigetsu lalu membersihkan debu yang menutupi tulisan di prasasti. Saat sudah bersih, Suigetsu meletakkan ponsel nya disamping prasasti tersebut.

"Sama kan?" tanya Suigetsu saat menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisi tulisan huruf Jepang kuno. Tulisan itu sangat sama dengan yang ada di prasasti di depan mereka.

"Kalau sama, lalu kenapa ?"

"Katanya, jika kita membaca tulisan itu sambil melepaskan kertas segel di atas prasasti, itu berarti kita sedang membaca sebuah mantra untuk Kitsune agar Kitsune keluar ke dunia " ucap Suigetsu tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto dan Kiba. Dia sedang sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Naruto dan Kiba hanya bingung melihat Suigetsu sedang serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sedang menerjemahkan tulisan di prasasti"

"Memangnya kau bisa ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja, tadi siang aku sudah mendownload sebuah aplikasi untuk menerjemahkan huruf-huruf kuno" jawab Suigetsu enteng. "Aku sangat yakin jika Kitsune itu ada, makanya aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini" ucap Suigetsu serius. "Nah, sudah selesai. Baiklah, akan kucoba." Lanjut Suigetsu lagi.

"O kokina kitsune! Inari no kitsune ya kitsuneyako! Watashi wa anata ni soto no sekai o sasagemasu! Anata no utsukushi o to auto! Anata no hoshi no boru to auto! O kokina kitsune! Watashi wa anata ni soto no sekai o sasagemasu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat mantra tersebut, Suigetsu langsung melepaskan sebuah kertas segel yang berada diatas prasasti. Seketika tanah bergetar seperti gempa. Suigetsu, Naruto, dan Kiba kebingungan dan ketakutan. Kemudian keluar arwah Kitsune dengan warna putih keemasan dan bersinar dari lubang kecil yang tadi tertutup oleh kertas segel.

Suigetsu, Naruto, dan Kiba sangat ketakutan saat arwah Kitsune tersebut duduk tegap diatas prasasti sambil mengembangkan sembilan ekor nya sehingga angin kencang pun mengamuk tak beraturan. Tiga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, keringat dingin mengucur ditubuh mereka. Naruto dan kiba langsung pingsan karena terlalu takut. Sedangkan Suigetsu masih menatap takjub kearah Kitsune itu.

Tiba-tiba Kitsune tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu tidak memakai baju apapun, wajahnya juga tertutup oleh rambut panjang yang bersinar seperti ekor Kitsune tadi. Melihat perempuan telanjang yang tepat berada di depan nya sekarang, Suigetsu tiba tiba-

-Nosebleed dan pingsan ditempat.

oOo

Perempuan itu mengibaskan rambut nya kebelakang sehingga wajah cantik nan rupawan miliknya terlihat. Rambut nya yang bersinar langsung berubah warna menjadi soft pink. Dia tampak bingung saat melihat tiga orang pemuda tampan pingsan di depan nya. Tak mau ambil pusing, perempuan tersebut mengambil jaket parka milik Kiba dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos nya. Jaket itu hanya sepanjang pahanya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar hutan untuk menemukan seseorang yang mau membantu nya hidup di dunia ini.

oOo

Sasuke baru saja sampai di hutan Timur Konoha, dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mobil Suigetsu yang juga ada di sana. Suasana cukup tenang, Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dan bersender di mobil bagian depan. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok kemudian memutar-mutar batang rokok tersebut dengan jarinya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh hutan Timur Konoha yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada pohon-pohon lebat dikiri kanan jalan. Wajah dingin Sasuke menampakkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik untuk mencari Naruto dan yang lainnya kedalam hutan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku nya dan meletakkan rokok diujung bibirnya. Saat ingin menghidupkan api dari pemantik , Sasuke melihat perempuan cantik keluar dari hutan lebat. Seketika Sasuke terpesona, perempuan tersebut menggunakan jaket sepanjang paha, menampakkan kaki jenjang putih miliknya. Perempuan itu terus berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan tampang polos yang manis. Sasuke masih terperangah, sangat bukan UCHIHA. Sasuke bahkan baru sadar bahwa perempuan tadi sudah berada di depan nya. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Manis, sangat manis. Sasuke berani bertaruh, diantara wanita-wanita yang sering dia kencani tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikkan perempuan di depannya.

Tapi satu pertanyaan Sasuke, kenapa perempuan ini bisa berada di hutan lebat seperti ini. Apakah dia tersesat? Tapi jika memang tersesat didalam hutan, pasti perempuan ini bertemu dengan Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Kiba dan bisa menanyakan apa Naruto dan yang lain bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Perempuan itu masih tersenyum.

"Siapa... kau ?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu. Perempuan itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku..."

"... Kitsune no kyuubi "

.

.

T B C

oOo

Hallo, minna ^^

Aku pendatang baru di FFN, tapi sebenarnya udah lama kok dan Cuma bisa jadi silent rider. Dan sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk menulis fic. Setelah banyak bertanya pada senpai FurahaHeart dan dengan di bekali pengetahuan yang sedikit, akhirnya jadilah Fic abal ini. Yaa, mohon di review. Terserah mau berupa kritik atau saran, tapi belum berani nerima flame. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^-^


End file.
